headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Uruguay
Uruguay (Spanish: Uruguay) is the 49th Character in Head Soccer and was added in Update 3.1 along with Croatia. Appearance Uruguay has light blonde, spiky hair, light brown skin, big ears, big nose, white eyes and a big angry mouth and a scar near his left eye. He is one of the characters that naturally spawns with a costume. His Power Button effect has two fists that damage the opponent when the player is near him. Power Shots Air Shot: Military Shot Uruguay's Power Shot is called the Military Shot. When activated, Uruguay will be struck by lightning, giving him a half-terminator look and also creating a lightning ball. If you are near Uruguay when this happens, you will get the same effects as Cameroon's power shot. If Uruguay doesn't use his power shot for a short time, he will pull up his two arms and fire them at his opponent, stunning him. When done in the air, Uruguay will summon a tank carried by two soldiers and say: "Air fire!" before firing a torrent of rockets. There are three red coloured rockets that hold a ball. If the opponent is hit by the rockets, he/she will melt into a silver puddle. It happens in 5''' seconds or less. Ground Shot: Military Head Shot When done on the ground, Uruguay will do the same thing but instead of firing rockets, he will put his opponent's head in the cannon and fires a shot towards the opponent. If he/she is hit, he/she will turn into a silver puddle. This power shot takes '''3-4 seconds. Counter Attack Two soldiers holding the tank will move swiftly towards the opponent's goal. If you block it or jump in the way, you will be eaten by the tank, with blood spurting everywhere, and also leaving a puddle of blood on the floor, in which the opponent will reappear shortly afterwards It´s really easy to use this counter attack against Uruguay, when the tank is charging at you, just jump while moving towards Uruguay and the ball will bounce to Uruguay´s goal, without giving him a chance to block the ball. This counter attack goes for 2 seconds. Costume: Sawblade Costume Uruguay wears a crown with six knives held together such that they resemble a sawblade. Every 4 seconds, the knives start rotating and the saw blade lunges forward, and when they hit the opponent, they will push him back in his own goal and deal massive damage to him. This is an SS Rank Costume, which is often used by CPUs in Head Cup finals. *Speed Upgrade: +4 *Kick Upgrade: +4 *Jump Upgrade: +4 *Dash Upgrade: +1 *Power Upgrade: +5 Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup without conceding more than 3 goals or unlock 4,800,000 points. It is suggested to do it with Austria, South Africa, Belgium or Nepal because their power shots take a long time. History Trivia * When Uruguay is in his power button effect, he will reveal his appearance as a robot. This may be a reference to someone. It can be a reference to Terminator because of the way you melt in some of Uruguay's power shots and because, well, he's a robot. * He is the fifth South American character in the game. Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters With Scar Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 3.1 Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Brown Characters Category:Electric Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Characters with Mobility